codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Grace Harper
Grace Harper is a character seen in Eternal Winter. She was living in Santa Clara, California when the WR 104 Gamma-Ray Burst took place. Growing up in Henderson, Nevada, Grace had a fairly easy childhood, stemming from happy school and home lives. While retaining a subtle innocence and a slight snarkiness, she is still intelligent and considerate. While part of Morning Glory, Grace was forced to torture Alicia York. However, she eventually helped Alicia and herself escape, promising her that she would find Michael Rivers and bring him to her. Some time after this, Grace found Michael, and they became friendly. Backstory Grace Harper was born in Henderson, Nevada on May 4th, 1997. Grace's childhood was relatively care-free and simple, and she was known to be an intelligent girl since her studies at Betsy A. Rhodes Elementary School. While she mainly kept to her own small social group, she was never really bullied or ridiculed, and she was also not interested in finding any new friends. Her midde school life was essentially identical, although she did begin interacting with more people and becoming more socially active. It was around this time that Grace started being more caring to general people, and she started to make more of an effort to have decent conversations with random people. Upon beginning high school, Grace started expanding her interests, and developed more hobbies. She became a keen arbalist, and started a small collection of crossbows of different types. She also became a fan of video games, and she often found herself at the butt of friendly jokes because of it. After she finished high school, Grace left for Santa Clara, California, where she started a graphic design program at Mission College. When the gamma-ray burst hit, Grace started heading north, and found herself in the wildernesses surrounding the Klamath Mountains. This is where she began her surviving life. .]]At some point after the burst, and before the events of the story, Grace was essentially forced into allying with the bandit group Morning Glory. During her time with them, she was forced to torture a captive, Alicia York. A few days after this, Grace spoke to Alicia again, secretly. She helped both Alicia and herself escape, but they were forced to go seperate ways. Before they did, Grace was given a picture of Michael Rivers from Alicia, and was asked to find him and bring him back to her. This is what Grace tried to do for the time leading up to the story. Events of Eternal Winter for the first time.]]Grace first appeared in Eternal Winter after she scared a buck that Michael Rivers was trying to hunt. After exchanging names, Grace was offered to stay at the cottage Michael had been living in. With this agreement settled, they both travelled to Grace's camp to pick up all of her supplies. On the way to the camp, Michael noticed that they were both being followed. With quick thinking, they both ran to the camp, staying low and making use of trees as cover. After finding her camp being raided by bandits, Grace showed off incredible battle initiative by quickly developing a plan to kill all of the camp raiders, which proved successful. Due to leaving one bandit immobilised, rather than dead, she was able to get them to send a radio message back to the rest of the bandits. Displaying an odd bitterness and an out-of-place skill for torture, Grace finished off the last bandit after the message has been sent. With all the bandits now dead, Grace opened up to Michael, telling him that you need to become a monster to stay alive. Fighting with tears, she said how she doesn't want to be a monster, but has to be. When Michael noticed that the bandits were part of Morning Glory, Grace claimed to not know who they were, panicking. During that conversation, Grace accidently revealed knowledge of Michael's girlfriend, Alicia York. However, Michael seemed to shrug it off, simply indicating suspicion. While walking to Michael's cottage, Grace expressed her appreciation for Michael being there. After reaching the cottage, Michael told Grace about how he gave the previous residents of the cottage a proper burial, which spurred Grace to say, to herself, that Alicia was true when describing Michael. Michael heard this, and eventually asked Grace to reveal how she knows Alicia. At this point, Grace revealed her history with Alicia, and why she found Michael. Category:900bv's Characters Category:900bv Category:Eternal Winter